


Gajevy Love Fest 2016 - Just Us

by CapAleran2



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arguing, Blow Job, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Erection, F/M, First Time, Lingerie, Piercings, Reunion Sex, rougher sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapAleran2/pseuds/CapAleran2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven one shots starring Gajeel and Levy, where love is growing very heavy and thick in the air. Their playfulness is mature for obvious reasons. Contains a big basket of lemons; they were pretty busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is for Gajevy Love Fest 2016. I have never written for this week specifically, but I've written for Gajevy Week. If you've read my other works on here, then you kinda know my style. If you haven't, please check out my Gajevy fanfictions!
> 
> *I do not own any of the pictures.
> 
> *I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.
> 
>  
> 
> AN: The first of a set of new one shots! And it's early too. Hooray for preparedness! (I'm usually a horrific procrastinator). I figured since I'm trying to complete Fighting Redfox, I might as well get my one shots done in between FR chapters. I'll most likely -as always- go back in and edit and add later, as well as add tags as the chapters are posted.
> 
> A headcanon of mine that just sort of happened -and you can see this in my other one shots- is Levy's favorite drink is tea. Any tea (Long Islands in Fighting Redfox ha), but raspberry is her main one. There are other headcanons that I have discovered while I write, but I will just continue to write and see if anyone can discover them too before I make it known in another AN. As always, thanks for reading, kudos, commenting, bookmarking, etc. It's very greatly appreciated!

 

 

 

**Gajevy Love Fest 2016 #1 - Awkward.**

Levy parked her car in the drive by the familiar blue truck. She glanced in the rear view as she gathered her purse and took the keys from the ignition. She could see Gajeel open the screen door to his house and walk down the porch steps to meet her. Taking a deep breath, she got out.

The two of them had started dating about four months prior. They took it slow, as both of them worked many hours at their jobs. When she had told him that, he immediately agreed, knowing it would be difficult to balance time together with time at work. Through the summer months, they had planned fun outings to get to know each other. Mostly nights on the town, however there were times where they kicked back and watched movies at home instead of going out.

Now the summer months were coming to a close. Her cute shorts and tanks she'd have to exchange for jeans and sweatshirts to keep up with the change in the weather. Since Gajeel owned a house in the country, he had promised her a bonfire and camping after she heard him tell his party stories.

He stood at the edge of the grass just before the gravel drive, dressed in a plain t-shirt and gym shorts. White ankle socks graced his feet. She smiled as she approached him. "Hello."

"You find the place alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I've been here before, Gajeel." She replied a matter of factly.

He nodded and leaned forward to gently kiss her lips. "I know Shorty. This was your first time driving here yourself."

"Right. I had no trouble."

"This time." He started with a smirk.

She playfully slapped his arm. "Hey, give me some credit here. You've seen my driving.."

"Yea, yea." He tried to sound bored but he couldn't hide the play in his voice.

Taking her hand, he led her up to the front door. He turned to glance at her, letting her go inside first. "You look nice today."

She smiled and thanked him and set her purse by the door. A shiver ran down her arms and back. The cold air hit her like a brick. "It's really chilly in here."

"Well yea, it's hot as hell outside." He chuckled, but promptly went over to the thermostat to turn the air down. "But I guess I can heat up the place for ya."

Levy let out a giggle, kicking off her shoes to join him in her socks. "I don't want to make you shut off your AC."

He reached out to pull her closer to him. His arms wrapped around her and his large hands felt her bottom. "You're not making me turn off anything. You're actually doing the opposite." His voice was low.

A blush tinted her cheeks. As much as she loved to be held by him, she wiggled her way free in a dance like pattern. He had implied a lot in his simple statement. She had never had never been with a man. She was sure in dating Gajeel and hoped that their relationship would flourish the longer they were together. She was just unsure of when it was the right time.

Of course he was ready. She thought maybe she was. It was just a matter of time until they finally decided to do it. Though there was only so many excuses for her to make to stall time.

Gajeel smirked at her reddened cheeks and walked through the living room to the kitchen. He retrieved two glasses from a cabinet and held one up. "You want something?"

She pressed her lips into a line. "You wouldn't happen to have any raspberry tea would you?"

A large smile spread over his teeth. He went to the fridge to reveal an unopened jug of none other than her favorite drink. He saw the smile it caused, then began to pour her a glass.

"You remembered." She said quietly. She reached out to take it from him.

"Of course. I listen to everything you say." He replied with a grin then sipped from his own glass.

She narrowed her eyes. Did he, now? "What's my favorite color?"

"Orange."

She kept her face relaxed, though a pleased feeling spread from within and made her limbs tingly. "And?"

He leaned his hip on the wooden countertop. "Blue. A lighter, greenish blue. I don't remember the name you mentioned."

She laughed. "Bright Caribbean. Right, I do get a little specific."

"What's mine?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

Humming and glancing up as her mind dug through his information, she tucked her arm beneath her breasts, her other still holding her tea. "Gold?"

"Green. But close enough." He laughed out loud. He noticed the red on her face. He moved to her and gently pulled her close enough to breathe in the scent of her hair. She stood there, looking up at him with huge, brown eyes, and he had to pull away his gaze. She sucked him in with those doe eyes.

"So what would you like to do today?" He asked. He had her follow him out of the kitchen to the living room.

She sat down on his couch, looking at his extensive collection of music and movies. "Have you added any more to your shelves?"

"I added some yesterday when I went to the store for your tea." He nodded upstairs. "I watched one last night."

She followed up the stairs and into his room. It was the bigger of the two bedrooms. His bed was unmade and clothing was strewn across the floor. He pursed his lips, quickly kicking the clothes into a corner with a laundry basket. "Sorry, no one's ever up here but me…"

Levy smiled as she looked around. She'd seen his whole house before, but only in passing glance as he had hurriedly showed her before they went out on their date. There was a tv in the corner on a small end table and a few dvd cases stacked beside it. She picked them up. "This has only been out for a few days." She expressed in surprise.

"Yea. What about it?" He set down his drink by his alarm clock.

"Nothing. I just usually wait to buy it later or rent it from the store."

"Do you want to watch it?"

She turned to him with it in her hands. "Kind of. Though it's a really nice, sunny day. I don't want to waste it by being indoors."

He stood up. "Eh, it's too hot outside to do shit. I mean crap," he amended, knowing Levy didn't curse. He didn't think she even noticed his slip. "If I had a pool, we could swim."

Her eyes flittered to the window. "Hmm. You're right. I guess we can watch it now. I'd rather not get too hot."

"You're already too hot." He murmured to her with a look in his eyes, taking the case from her grip.

She tried to hide the growing smile, turning her head away from him. When he returned to the bed, he grabbed the remoted from his side table and skipped the previews to get to the main menu. He patted the sheets beside him. "Come sit."

It felt a little awkward to crawl into his bed while he was in it. He was very attractive and confident, traits that Levy wished she had. She didn't think she was that pretty. Her chest wasn't a developed as many other women and her frame was tiny. The one thing she had going for her -and she knew it herself- was her curvy hips.

Gajeel watched her settle in beside him. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. The movie started playing, and they each turned their attention to the movie. The AC kicked back on. The vents beside the bed began to blast icy cold air into the room.

In her tank top, Levy immediately felt the cold. At first it felt nice as they watched the first ten or so minutes of the film. She shifted, leaning a little more into Gajeel's side as the cold turned even colder. A shiver ran down her body, giving her goosebumps. His large hand brushed her arm. "Are you too cold?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "A little."

While she spoke, he tightened his hold on her and brought his other around to rub her arm. He remembered they were on his bed, and reached to his sheets. The black sheets were warm from their body heat. Levy sighed at the warmth enveloping her.

"Better?" Gajeel asked expectantly.

"Yes, thank you." Her breath was hot on his chest.

Minutes ticked by and the movie was well under way. Levy took a deep breath. His scent embedded in the sheets filled her nostrils. It relaxed her. It also made her take in another deep breath. She heard his heartbeat. It was even and steady. Her attention started to shift to him rather than the tv. Why was she feeling this way? It was strange.

Her leg moved up his. At the same time, her arm stretched across his torso. She reveled in the feeling of her body pressed against his hard muscles. Her next sigh was audible.

Gajeel saw her knee creep up to his hip. He had tensed slightly, not knowing if she'd hit him accidentally in the crotch. His eyes lowered to her laying against him. Her shape through the sheets was incredibly sexy. Her rear stuck out, making him want to squeeze it. When her arm reached over him, she had inadvertently pressed her breasts to his side. The tops of them overflowed out of her tank.

He kissed the top of her head and tried his best to ignore her sexiness. It was one of the hardest things he had to do. To his surprise, she tucked her hand up under his t shirt and traced the muscles in his torso. The trails her fingers left felt like fire. She slowly made her way up his chest. Her tiny fingers did more damage to him than he would have thought.

His lips kissed her again, the only thing he could do aside from rolling over onto her. She tilted her head up to see his face. Her eyes were closed, but she smiled. It was easily the sexiest smile he had seen on her.

Leaning down, his lips pressed to hers. She hummed as he kissed her. She hesitantly opened her mouth to let him in. They were sucked into their own world, all attention now shifted from the tv to each other. Her hand under his shirt moved up to the back of his shoulder, lifting the hem to expose his abs.

He leaned into her, slowly pressing her to the mattress. His tongue explored her mouth, his hand roamed down her body until he hit the top of her jean shorts. Taking her hips with her fingers, he pulled her lower body into his, and at the same time, his own pushed down into her. She hummed.

"Gajeel," she said breathlessly.

"Hm." He was focused on her neck below her ear.

"I-I…" She began, but a small moan slipped out instead as he roughly sucked at her skin. His hand found her rear. Her moan in his ears pushed him a little further into a zone he was cautious to enter with her.

"I haven't been with anyone." She blurted quickly, afraid she'd soon lose the ability to speak.

He looked at her. "Does that mean you don't want to? It's ok. We've got a whole lot of time to wait."

She slowly shook her head. He was extremely handsome as he looked into her eyes. It just about took her breath away. "No, I do… I want to with you."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and he was hesitant to proceed anyways for her sake. He gently kissed her mouth again, leaning more on her until she was flat on the bed. He quickly peeled off his shirt, throwing it into the corner.

Levy was very impressed with his physique. Every muscle was visible and toned. It made her want to feel him all over. She rose up to meet his lips and the passion started to build. A pressure presented itself in her core. Her hips raised to his instinctively. When he felt that, a small growl erupted from his throat.

He moved her tank up to expose her stomach. The tank was removed, leaving Levy in her lace bra. He saw the dark of her nipples through the fabric. The sexy sight greatly excited him, and he knew that he was fully erect.

Removing her bra, he shoved it off the bed. His focus remained on her breasts. From the corner of his eye, he saw her blush. "What's wrong?" He asked with a ragged voice.

"I'm kinda small." She felt her breast and it jolted his manhood to see her touch herself.

He made a sound with his mouth and pressed himself to her. "I like them. A lot." He then put one in his mouth, which caused her to moan. He focused on them for a while longer before moving to her shorts. Unzipping them, he very hastily tugged them from her. Her panties matched her bra, and he though drool had begun to seep from the corner of his mouth.

"These need to come off." He said in a gruff rush. His breathing started to intensify. Lips touched her above her panties and her legs moved under him, lifting herself to him. He glanced up at her face. It was thrown back, her mouth was open and her eyes were closed. She was steadying her breathing from his touch.

With the lace panties removed, he bent his head down to her. The tip of his tongue brushed her slit. His unexpected action brought forth a pleased gasp. He sunk between her folds and licked her with rhythm. She slowly moved her hips with him, her hands raking through his black hair. Another loud moan escaped her as his tongue deliberately pressed to her clit and swirled around it.

When she was dripping with her own juices from his ministrations, he breathlessly kicked off his own shorts. He moved between her legs, which wrapped around his hips. Feeling her and guiding himself, he entered her and stopped after the tip. Her pleased moan encouraged him. Her nipples hardened and he sunk deeper into her.

She cried out, but it quickly turned into a pleasured sound. His chest touched her breasts. His forearm braced his body from putting his whole weight on her. Her eyes opened. They searched his red ones. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time. He could see the trust radiating from her.

He gave a sharp thrust as a want surged through him. It made him groan along with her pleased cry. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he began to pump into her. His shaft went as deep as he could get it, feeling her core against his head. Repeatedly, he found it again, hitting her there. Each time he did, a feeling she could never simply describe flooded through her.

Her toes curled as he continued. The sound of his breath in her ear turned her on even more, and she tilted her hips up to him. He thrusted, and they both were in ecstasy. He began to pump faster and harder. He pressed his face into her neck while she tightly squeezed the back of his. She gave a hard, deep groan. That did it for him.

He positioned himself above her and sharply delved into her. He focused on her core until she shuddered with a louder cry. He felt her reaction to an orgasm within, tightening over himself as she released. He let her have a moment before continuing into her for his own release.

His own was about to come. Pulling out of her with no time to spare, he shot onto the black sheets. He groaned into her stomach as he leaned his head there. The juices that had seeped from her mixed with his on the sheet.

Her breath came harshly as she lifted her shoulders off the bed to look at him. A dazed expression was plastered there. "Wow."

Grinning, he kissed her stomach. He motioned to the clear fluid. "Watch where you touch." Rising from the bed, he walked naked to grab one of his socks on the floor.

"You're going to use a sock?" She giggled as she watched him attempt to clean up their mess.

"I do all the time." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. She understood his implication, and tried to hide her grin.

He leaned to toss the dirty sock into the laundry basket, then settled down beside her. They were both still naked, but he pulled the clean section of sheets up to cover them. "I have absolutely no idea what's going on." Levy motioned to the tv.

"We can restart it if you want."

"It's ok. I'll figure it out." She giggled. She lay there wrapped in his arms. She felt safe, satisfied, and the love word rising into her thoughts. Very soon, they were invested into the movie. Every now and then he would nuzzle her or vice versa.

For a while they were still. It was quiet, even the scene on the screen. Levy could barely hear the actors speak. She was about to say something when a small sound interrupted her before she would begin. Her eyes moved around the room as she took in where it came from.

"Was, was that you?" She asked timidly. She wanted to laugh, but she kept her voice from betraying her.

Gajeel kept quiet, but his eyes gave him away. "Sorry."

She began to giggle as he lifted the sheets behind him. The sound was so small that it was easy to dismiss it as being something else entirely, but in a matter of seconds, there was a distinct tinge in the air. "Gajeel!" She now began to laugh out loud as she covered her nose with the sheet.

He laughed with her. "Well that was awkward."

She continued to laugh until her belly hurt. "No. No, it's ok, it's funny."

He sniffed the air and turned to her with a laugh. "It's safe to come out now."

"You better be right." She teased.

"What if I'm not?" He raised his eyebrow playfully. "Are you gonna get me back?"

That made her laugh again. "No, not now." She settled back against him. "But eventually."


	2. Stud Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is for Gajevy Love Fest 2016. I have never written for this week specifically in the past, but I've written for Gajevy Week. If you've read my other works on here, then you kinda know my style. If you haven't, please check out my Gajevy fanfictions!
> 
> *I do not own any of the pictures.
> 
> *I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is a shorter one, but it's packed full.

 

 

**Gajevy Love Fest #2 - Stud Muffins**

"Come on, Shorty. You're taking too long." Gajeel complained none too quietly.

He painfully watched as Levy tried to pick between three sets of earrings. It had been at least five minutes, and he was feeling awkward standing there with his arms crossed, holding her shopping bags in the mall. He should have known she'd end up like this.

"Hang on a moment. I can't decide…" She hummed.

"It's been a moment. It's been ten fuckin' years," He hissed, bringing his head near to her. He poked her side with his finger to get her to move. "Check out already."

She held up the set to her pierced ears. "The silver or the gold?"

Sighing, Gajeel indicated to the silver. "Go with that. Now let's get."

"Gajeel, no one notices you like you think they do. You bring the attention to yourself."

His eyes glanced around the small store, hoping what she said about others not noticing was true. "You're not the only man in a jewelry section."

Levy giggled and finally walked towards the checkout counter. She placed all three sets for the cashier to ring up. Gajeel frowned. "I said pick one."

"I can't choose. I like all of them." She started, looking up at him with eyes that always got what they wanted.

"I told you to get the silver."

"Hmm…" She turned to look at the sets, doing exactly what she did at the collections just a moment before. He quickly pulled out his wallet to pay for the sets before they were there for another couple of years.

She tried to hide the growing smile, but he saw it. "Yea, yea. Don't get used to it."

"Thank you, baby."

They passed multiple stores on their way through the glass roofed building. Everything above them was cast in a golden light as the sun outside set. Gajeel was getting tired from holding her stuff and walking around in a boring part of the mall. "Can we go home?"

Levy led him into a store with red carpet. Womens lingerie lined the walls in displays and other specific items. His eyes widened. She usually didn't go into stores like this, as she was self conscious of her body. But he wasn't going to discourage her.

He silently followed her, letting his gaze fall on everything in their path. His girlfriend stopped at a display showcasing a brilliant scarlet bra with black lace along the top and bottom and matching panties. "Oh I like this one."

 _Yea, so do I_ , he thought. "Buy it then."

Her fingers felt the material. "But if I buy one, I want you to like it."

He snorted. "Trust me, you buy anything in here and I'm gonna like it."

"Hmm. I want one in a different color." She muttered to herself as she looked through the stock on the counter. SHe found many pinks, some reds, a few blues. At the very back was a green one. She checked the size. "What about this one?"

She knew green was his favorite color. Holding it up, she bit her lip as she waited for a response.

He merely nodded. Levy smiled brightly. She was learning his mannerisms very quickly. If he was vocal, he was agitated or annoyed with something in particular. If he gave simple answers or refrained from speaking, he was at ease or was alright with a decision. She turned, still holding the green lingerie. As Gajeel was silently following her around like a puppy, she finally felt like she was allowed to shop in peace.

She added a few lip glosses, a new pink bra, a tank top, and -after five years of decision making- a single bottle of scented lotion. Through it all, Gajeel stood silent. He watched her and let his eyes roam around the room. Other women were shopping as well. One had brought in her man, who was in the exact same boat as Gajeel.

"Alright. Let's check out." Levy announced finally.

The cashier greeted them and began to ring up Levy's items. She scanned the green set of lingerie. "This is buy one, get one half off."

"Really?" Levy asked with interest. She hadn't seen the sign.

"All the racks there." The woman pointed.

Levy looked at Gajeel. "You want to pick one out?"

A smirk appeared on his lips. He turned towards the area the cashier had pointed. It didn't take him very long to decide; he saw it even before Levy picked out the first item.

He hid it behind the collection of shopping bags. "Don't look." He told Levy.

"Do you have the right size?" She asked, curious to what he had picked.

"I know your size. Look away." He pressed, and when she did, he set the item on the counter. The woman grinned and quickly scanned it and placed it in a bag.

"Thank you, have a good day." She said to them as they left.

"What did you pick out?" Levy asked, trying to grab the bag. He was happy with himself, which worried her a little.

He kept the red bag from her grasp. "No, you'll see later."

Levy let out a fake laugh. "Ha, what makes you think I'm gonna seduce you tonight, hmm?"

He simply gazed down at her with knowing eyes. She was going to, alright. "Is there any other place you want to go?"

Her attention shifted to the storefronts around them. "Hmm… Oh, I haven't been to the bookstore yet!"

"...dammit." Gajeel groaned. He handed her all of the bags, with the exception of the red one. "Then I'm going to the auto section." He lied.

"No, don't leave me!" She cried, wrinkling her nose.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you've reached the back of the store." Gajeel stated with a chuckle.

Walking back through where they have been, Gajeel found one of the stores he had wanted to visit alone. The store was one that Levy had avoided. It sold certain smoking paraphernalia that she didn't approve of. The glass cases that held body jewelry glowed with white lights. His eyes roamed over them until he found the one he had mentally bookmarked.

Not that he needed any more piercings. He had small gauges and a few studs in his ears. He liked them, and Levy expressed many times that she liked the plain studs. He pointed to a small black circle with a stone-like ball on the end. "I want this one."

The man behind the counter nodded slowly. "Yea, man. That's a good choice." It sounded as though he had tested out one too many of the retail products at the back of the sales floor.

Gajeel lifted it to his bottom lip in the mirror.

"We can do it for you." The man slowly stated. His eyes were half lidded.

"No thanks. I just wanna buy it." There was no way he was letting a stoner do his piercing for him. Levy had one of the stud guns he could borrow. Of course, without her knowing; he wanted to see how long it would take her to notice his newest piece in his collection.

He paid for it and left to find his girlfriend. Surprisingly, she was at the counter handing the clerk her money. A few books were in a plastic bag.

"I wasn't gone that long, was I?" Gajeel asked in a joke.

"No. I know how long we've been here. You've been pretty patient today, so thank you." She expressed.

He took most of the shopping bags and led her to the parking lot for his truck. They made it out of town and headed down a backroad to his home in the country. His hand casually rested on the steering wheel, his other propped up on the window.

Gajeel made an executive decision for dinner and pulled the cover off his grill. It was still warm and the scenery of his property made for a beautiful picture. Levy sat back in a lounge chair with a glass of tea as Gajeel flipped the steaks. "How's it coming?"

He took a sip from his beer can. "Almost done."

"Oh good. I'm starving."

They ate outside on the back porch and watched the night sky arrive in the process. Levy took their finished plates inside to wash them. Gajeel followed her inside. "You don't have to do that."

She proceeded to anyways. "I don't mind. If I do it now, no one will have to later."

He let her, thinking that it was a good a time as any while she was busy. He took the lip ring he bought upstairs with him. He knew exactly where the stud gun was, as she not too long ago added a third set of tiny diamond studs to her ears.

Cursing as the motion stung his flesh, he then inspected his newly acquired piece when he screwed the ball on the end. He grinned. It lightly pulled on his lip, and he knew that it wouldn't take long for it to feel normal.

Levy was washing the sink out. Their previously used dishes were carefully stacked in the dish dryer. He came up behind her to place his hands on her rear. Then he slid them around to her hips and squeezed. He let out a small growl.

"Gajeel… you're tickling my neck." She giggled when he breathed on her neck.

"Oh, sorry."

He kept his mouth near her neck, slowly moving to her ear.

She tilted her head away from him, trying to slip from his grasp. Still in her hand was a cloth towel. She cried out with a sharp scream as Gajeel chased her around the small kitchen table. An evil grin settled on his face. "What's wrong, Shorty? Don't make me chase you."

She laughed. Something was different about him. The way he acted was exciting. It caused her some arousal. Her eyebrow arched as she looked him in the eye. "You won't catch me."

It was a challenge he'd gladly take. Bounding around the table, he started for her. She let out a scream and ran around to the other side, a laugh present in her throat. She darted to the living room with him close behind her.

"You're trapped now, baby cakes." He said with a growl. He smirked, showing his teeth. His haunched frame was ready for any action from his small girlfriend. Slowly, he stalked towards her, cutting off her escape routes. She backed into the shelf that held his movie collection.

"What's on your lip?" She asked suddenly. He tentatively touched the new piercing.

"Watch it, it's still tender."

"When did you get this?"

"Today." He smirked again. "You like it?"

A bright smile spread her lips. "I do. It suits you."

He narrowed his eyes, still smirking. "Is that all?"

She hummed and tried to make a run for it. He reached for her, and then she was around his other side. She had faked him out. Running for the stairs with another cry, Levy started up them. She felt Gajeel's fingers graze her shorts before she quickly turned into his bedroom.

He entered and slammed the door. He laughed. "Now what. You ain't getting out of this room."

Levy's chest rapidly rose and fell with her fast breathing. She swallowed, but didn't say anything. She just stood there as Gajeel approached. Without stopping, he bent his head to hers. His lips crushed onto her mouth. His tongue immediately entered between her lips, but he forgot about his piercing.

"Shit!" He roughly cursed, tearing himself away from her face leaving her breathless.

"What!" She asked, touching his arm.

"I can't do a lot of kissing tonight. I didn't think it through." He gave her an apologetic stare.

Her lips were reddened, but they slid into a small smile. "That's alright. You just relax. I'll be back."

She took his massive arms, guiding him to sit on the bed. Then she turned and exited his room.

Gajeel gently touched his lip. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to pierce it today. He was in the mood for some fun, but most of that involved his mouth. The ring pinched at his skin. He liked it, but it would take a day or two for his body to get used to it.

The door slowly opened, revealing Levy wrapped in a blanket. A sultry smile was plastered on her face and her eyes focused on him. When she was satisfied that she had his attention, she let the blanket fall to the floor. She had donned the green bra and panties.

Gajeel smirked evilly as she stalked towards him. Her sexiness instantly hardened him. His eyes traveled down her curves and lingered on an orange color at her navel. "Your belly button?"

She felt the curved stud with orange on the end. "Yea, I have for a few years now."

"You didn't have one in that one time up here." He stated, mentioning her first time.

"I know. But I do now…" She purred. She wrapped a leg around Gajeel's legs and brought the other up to straddle him.

His hands gripped her hips as she began to move them in small circles. His manhood tried poking its way through his shorts, but he still adjusted her to sit on it. She gave a tiny moan and wrapped her arm around his neck. Her lips lightly kissed the better side of his, then trailed down to his jaw and neck.

Gajeel closed his eyes at the feeling of his woman. A groan slipped from his throat when she pushed him to the mattress. She surprised him when she yanked his shorts down to expose him.

He watched her, bringing his arms up under his head. His eyes instantly closed when he felt her mouth. She stayed there for several minutes, using her tongue and sliding it against him with a closed mouth. She very easily managed to bring him close to his end, swirling her tongue on his head before sucking. When all sensation stopped, he opened an eye.

Her bra was unclasped, and she shrugged out of it to let it fall to the floor. He couldn't wait for her to get to the panties. He let out a rough growl and pulled her to him none too gently. He switched places with her, all but ripping the fabric from her rear. With her laid bare before him, he had to remember that he couldn't dive his face into her folds, as his lip would probably sting him.

Fuck it.

He pushed her body up the bed until he could lean his chest on it. Wrapping his arms around her legs, he pulled at them. The motion spread not only her legs, but her slick folds. A soft moan purred from her as he began to lick. His tongue went as deep as he could get it, scooping her juices. He moved in zigzags within her, enjoying the cries of ecstasy. He kept on her clit with rhythm, making her squirm and pull at his hair with her fingers.

Breathlessly taking off his shirt, he climbed on top of her between her legs. He went in without excessive force. A loud groan erupted from him and he pushed further into her until he hit the spot. Levy wrapped her legs around him, squeezing him to her.

He pumped hard until she cried out louder than before. "Gajeel!"

Sweat made them slick. Their connection burned with pleasure, a slight squishing sound could be heard. His body shook from excitement. "AH.. fuck-"

He couldn't get enough of her. He pushed himself farther, hitting her internal spot until he knew he was close.

"Harder-"

Levy's grunts and moans encouraged him, though he didn't need it. She frantically pawed at his back, one hand tangled itself with the hair at his neck. He felt her tighten on him and then she tensed, letting out a loud cry and pushing the back of her head against the bed.

She came against his manhood, and before she could stop, he gave a few last hard thrusts. His scratchy voice was lost in a long groan as he continued to empty into her. He was stiff, still coming when she quieted down.

Her legs still squeeze his hips to hers, their parts still interconnected. He lay there against her naked body, panting from the exercise they'd performed. When he started to move, she stopped him. "Wait."

He gave her a curious glance as his breath still came ragged.

Slowly, she kissed his lips. It was soft and intimate. Her tongue grazed his as their mouths open for each other. She opened her eyes. He was everything she wanted. Everything.

When he pulled away, she kept his gaze. "I love you."

A tender smile graced his face. She realized what position she had just put him in and quickly amended. "I-I mean, I do, but you don't have to say it yet. When you're ready."

"Thank you, Levy." He said simply, using her name. He kissed her jaw, and then lingered one last time on her lips before pulling himself out of her. He felt the same way, but having sex and then telling her felt cliche to him. She had been wanting to say that for some time, he knew. But when he would say it, it would mean something much more to her than a moment like this.


	3. Kitten Remix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is for Gajevy Love Fest 2016. I have never written for this week specifically in the past, but I've written for Gajevy Week. If you've read my other works on here, then you kinda know my style. If you haven't, please check out my Gajevy fanfictions!
> 
> *I do not own any of the pictures.
> 
> *I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.
> 
> AN: I wanted to get this out before work. I'll add more to it later.

 

 

 

 **Gajevy Love Fest #3** - Kitten Remix

Levy couldn't help but giggle as she hurriedly but carefully carried a big box through Gajeel's front door. She knew it was a bad idea. A very bad idea. There was a good chance Gajeel would throw a fit when he sees them. Though she could worry about that later. It had been a little over two weeks since she had moved into his country home. Their relationship was growing more serious each passing day, and she had been thrilled when he asked her to live with him.

She set the box down on the floor and checked her phone for the time. He wouldn't be home for another hour. Plenty of time to make dinner. And think up a strategy. Because she highly doubted that Gajeel would let her keep them since he never gave her the ok to do so. She may live there now, but he paid most of the rent.

Opening the flaps on the cardboard box, Levy peered in. A large smile slipped easily over her teeth and her eyes squinted as she gazed at them. Two tiny kittens, a black and a white, black, and grey, looked up with huge green eyes. Their mouths opened with silent meows.

"Ohh, you two are the cutest little things! AH!" She squealed. Reaching inside, she slowly picked up the black one. It was smaller than the other, but just as soft and fragile. She brought it to her chest as it let out a squeaked meow.

After Levy put the two on the carpet, she watched them before rising to get appropriate sized, temporary dishes for their sustenance. The kittens huddled together as they took in their new surroundings.

She had been out around the town, running errands for Gajeel while he was at work. It was the last few weeks before the season changed; while still warm and sunny, the leaves of trees were slowly changing from green to yellows and oranges. She passed a few yard sales and had stopped to browse. Most of her small and useful things she had bought dirt cheap at garage sales. Gajeel particularly liked the blender she bought for two dollars.

While her eyes skimmed over the objects on the tables, she noticed a box at one end. The word "FREE" was written in permanent marker on the side. Her heart was immediately taken with the two kittens. She knew she shouldn't, but the way they stared up at her… and she couldn't just take one. It would rip the two siblings apart. Thinking they'd be sad separated, she just picked up the whole box.

Now as she let her and Gajeel's food cook on the stove, Levy went to the living room check on them. They played together still where she had left them. She smiled brightly. Lights outside then caught her attention.

A truck door slammed and Levy's stomach started to churn. She glanced from the kittens to the front door, knowing he'd be through it any moment. Maybe it was a very, very bad idea. Gajeel didn't even own a fish, let alone other involved pets. She bit her lip.

The door swung open. At once the kittens startled and dispersed in opposite directions, one hiding under the couch, the other behind the entertainment center that held his DVDs.

"Hey baby." Gajeel turned to her, his eyes still on his boots as he kicked them off. He was oblivious to the new additions. His head rose to look into the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"Just, making dinner…" Levy said cautiously with a smile. She quickly scanned the room for the kittens, but they were still hiding. When he looked to her, she pulled her gaze away from the room to face him. "How was your day?"

"Busy, but good." Gajeel kissed her gently on the lips. "Yours?"

She let out a small laugh as he began to move towards the kitchen to see what she was cooking. "Y-yea. It was great. I ran your errands a-and stopped by a garage sale."

She followed him, glancing over her shoulder. One of the kittens emerged from under the couch and began to lick its shoulder. At the mention of a cheap sale, Gajeel was more alert as he filled a glass with water. "Really? Did you get anything?"

"Um. Yea." She pointed to the four matching drinking glasses on the counter by the fridge and then to the table at a lamp made from a large empty bottle of his favorite whiskey brand.

He smiled as he picked up the lamp, turning it over in his large hands. "This is awesome. Why would they throw it out?"

She watched him, pleased that he loved his new item, casually stirring the cooking food on the stovetop.

"I'm gonna switch it out." He said happily.

Levy's body froze. Quickly putting the spoon down on the counter, she followed him, fully expecting the worse. She stood in the entryway with her hands up at her chest under her chin, a cringe etched into her features.

He walked passed the couch, totally obvious to the black kitten sitting upon its black leather. Unplugging the existing lamp, Gajeel replaced it with the new one his girlfriend had gotten him. The light was bright and it lit the room with impressive reach. He put his hands on his hips.

"It's a good find, Shorty." He commented as he looked back at her.

Her breath was caught in her throat. The precious kitten was right there staring up at him. It was a wonder he had not seen it yet.

Levy crossed her arms over her chest. She was nervous; it wouldn't be long now. Bracing herself and pursing her lips, she helplessly saw Gajeel look down beside him. The kitten meowed and reached out a paw.

"Levy." He started calmly.

"Y-yes…?"

He kept his gaze on the baby animal and pointed to it. "What the fuck is that."

Levy moved forward slowly as to not startle the little creatures further. "It's a kitten-"

"I know what a cat is. What the hell is it doing here?" He asked roughly. He peeked at her, his head still bowed. His eyes shifted from it to her.

Swallowing nervously, Levy tried to smile and defend her actions. "It was f-free. I thought it would have a nice home here, you know, s-since you live in the country. You have enough room-"

"I'm allergic! That's why I don't have any pets, Levy!" His voice slowly rose as he expressed his displeasure. The kitten shrank away further into the couch before turning to run away.

Levy's hands flew to her open mouth as she gasped and stared up at him. "Oh... Oh Gajeel... I didn't know."

"Really? The fact that I don't have animals didn't tell you anything?"

"But I just assumed it was ok. I do most of my work at home anyways, I figured I could keep up with the care. You never actually told me that you were allergic to them." Levy felt bad for accidentally subjecting him to what triggers his allergy. In all the weeks they had been together, she had never seen him around any animals.

Gajeel placed his hands on his hips and shook his head once. "It's ok, I should have told you. You didn't know. But now you do. I don't like cats."

Levy picked the kitten up off the floor as it tried to rub Gajeel's leg to hold it against her chest. "I was hoping it wouldn't be a big deal if I brought home a pet for us."

He raised his arms out from his sides. "But a cat? I would have been alright with a few fish. Even a dog."

She gazed at the floor by his feet, nuzzling the black fur under her nose. "So you don't really want them, do you..."

"There's more than one!?"

"Just two."

"No. No, do not give me that guilty bullshit. I want them gone." Gajeel stated firmly, holding up a finger. He huffed and fell angrily into the couch where the kitten had been. It was a mistake. He sneezed as invisible particles flew up around him. "Fuck, this is great-"

He sneezed again, sitting up onto the cushion's edge. He searched the room for a tissue box. "Just fuckin' great." He muttered.

Levy swiftly retrieved the Kleenexes from the hallway table. She held it out for him, only he shook his head as he snatched it from her grip. He blew his nose. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She asked innocently.

"Trying to fucking kill me! That's what!"

At his shout, the kitten struggled to jump out of Levy's arms. It scratched at her, desperate to leave Gajeel's presence. She let it go after its back claws dug into her skin. She shrugged her shoulders. "Do we have to get rid of them entirely? They could be outside pets and live in the barn. Cats are good for keeping varmints away. If that works out, then we'll go together and pick out a few fish for inside."

At the mention of outside barn cats, she could see him pause to consider it. He kind of liked that idea. He had bought many mouse traps to thin down the mice infestation, but maybe the felines would do a better job than the useless traps. "Ok, that could work. We can get the fish for sure. But I'm naming them." That last part made Levy's smile grow.

"Deal. Let's talk about the other issue later tonight. Please." She held her arms out before her in a hug for an attempt to close the conversation about the kittens until after dinner, but he stopped her with his hand to her chest.

"Sorry, but you've got cat hair all over you. You'll make me sneeze."

Her mouth relaxed to an O shape as she realized the hair had rubbed off on her. The other kitten silently jumped up on the end table behind and beside Gajeel. She quickly took off her blouse and let it fall to the floor to rid herself of the loose animal hair. The action also helped bring her boyfriend's attention to her instead of spying the other baby creature. Her fingers traced the lines on her bra, giving him something else to look at. Maybe if she distracted him, Gajeel wouldn't notice it investigating the new lamp.

He watched her display, giving her an entertained look. "What are you doing? A dinner and a show?"

Levy let out a short laugh and slowly shifted into place right in front of him, choosing to ignore the sniffling coming from his affected nose. "Maybe. If you want it." She pushed her breasts out as she hooked her fingers under the waistline of her shorts. She seductively bit her lip.

He turned his head towards the lamp to sneeze. When he opened his eyes, his gaze landed on the kitten he hadn't known existed. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, then held his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose to stop another sneeze. "I don't know if I can do this inside kitten shit, Levy. They're cute and all, but they really gotta be outdoor cats. They'll be fine in the barn."

When she didn't say anything, he opened his eyes. She was bent over away away from him and was slowly taking off her shorts. She bounced a bit, creating an enticing jiggle. "Really… I'm feeling a little, hot…"

"Levy-" Gajeel began, but he couldn't help but watch the jiggle of her luscious assets.

The shorts dropped to the floor at her feet, which she promptly kicked away. She stood before him in her matching bra and panties. Turning to face him, she inched closer. He leaned back, his eyes darting from her face to her breasts to the spot above her panty topline.

She spoke softly with a little inflection. When she looked down at his lap, she saw the beginnings of the large bulge she knew was growing. She enjoyed what she created. "You like what you see… big boy?"

The look in Gajeel's eyes changed with her sentence, going from irritatedly frustrated to irritatedly pleased. He huffed and shifted in his seat as his jeans uncomfortably pressed his erection back down. "Baby, don't. I feel dirty from all of my sneezing. I don't want… to…"

His words disappeared as she climbed up on his lap to straddle him, and proceeded to slowly rub her covered opening against his bulge. His breath hitched and he swallowed. She threw her head back, arching her back as she ground against him. A soft moan came from her. "Gajeel… I want you inside me... "

His erection throbbed against his jeans, his hands slipped up from her thighs to her hips. His fingers pressed into her skin, creating even more curves. She was being extremely sexy on purpose, trying to get him to ignore the new creatures, and he knew it. He tried to remain angry, but as she pressed herself to him, no doubt becoming wet as she continued, he couldn't keep the emotion. It was replaced by lust, a want to have her.

"...I need you, oh I'm so wet." Levy moaned. She reached down to her panties and shoved her fingers down under them to feel herself. By now he guessed her attempt at distracting him had become a real physical need. And it was hot.

She pulled her hand back out and glistened from her wet core. He couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her, flinging her to the cushions beside him. Quickly unzipping his jeans, he kicked them off to let his fully erect manhood free. Stripping off the rest of his clothing, all that remained with her underwear.

Staring up at him with smoldering eyes, Levy started to slip off her panties. He took over for her, not fully taking them off. The material pooled at her knee. He didn't bother with her bra; he had to have her now.

His breathing intensified as dove into her wet slit. She was tight as usual, it always surprised him how amazing she felt. He let out a ragged rush of air against her shoulder. Her moan was load against his ear. "Ahh, you're so large..."

He smirked against her skin and then thrusted his thick member into her, reveling in her sudden intake of breath and the loud moan that directly followed. She tilted her hips up underneath him and spread her legs wider, an obvious invitation for him to delve deeper.

"You're such a dirty girl…" He growled intensely, feeling her distinct hip movements as he pumped himself into her pussy. He loved the way she arched her back, pushing her breasts into him, all the while small, pleased moans escaping her plump lips.

"Fuck me. Hard. As hard as you can! You naughty, big-" Levy licked her lips and shoved her hips up, slightly pushing him further into her, causing her to break her sentence.

"Oh, my pleasure," He murmured quickly, and immediately changed the pressure of his thrusts. His smirk widened and he buried his face into her hair by her ear when her cries turned to near screams.

"Oh, OH, Ga-gajeel-!" She cried in time with his quick rhythm. Her grip on his shoulders tightened with her fingernails sinking into him.

He licked her ear before biting it. "You like that? Huh, you dirty, sultry-"

"Yes! Yes, harder! Mh-ahh!"

He shifted and used the couch arm for leverage as he pushed with more energy. His mouth found her neck with his own moaning. He sucked and bit at her skin, not getting enough of her. His thrusts turned more rough when his hand grabbed her hip to keep it up.

His tip began to hit her sweet spot with her held position. Her cries were now louder, her legs clenched around him and she began to shake. "OH, don't stop! Don't stop!"

The more he rammed her, the closer he could feel both of them get close to releasing. He let out a growl and furiously took her, using most of his strength to continuously rock her world. Each thrust he felt her tighten until her walls squeezed around him. She orgasmed hard, her body bucking as she came. Her moans turned to a frantic pant as she rode it out with him still thrusting.

He meant to pull out to come, but while he watched her get off, lost concentration. He went in as far as he could manage and erupted with a loud cry. He felt his seed hot inside her as well as her body still reacting to her huge orgasm, taking in his fluid.

Propping himself up above her and still connected at the waist, Gajeel breathed out in a rush. "Holy shit, that was awesome."

He could hear Levy's quick breaths below him. Her eyes were closed and her lips were turned up into a large smile. "Ahh, that so was…"

She opened her eyes and met his gaze. "You are so good."

"Not too bad yourself, dirty girl…" he uttered, then leaned down to kiss her. Before he could pull away, one of the kittens jumped up on the couch to investigate. He broke their liplock and took a swipe at it.

It jumped down, but he turned his head away from Levy and sneezed. He slowly looked at her. She tried to suppress her giggle.

He glared. "It's not fuckin' funny."

"I know, it's just- you're so cute, Gajeel." She tried not to let her giggle show.

There was a sound in the kitchen. The water in the pot boiled over. Levy cried out, trying to shift her body so she could hop up. "Oh, oh, the food!"

He pulled out of her, dragging out some of their fluids and watched her run stark naked through the living room and into the kitchen to clean up the small mess. With a satisfied glare, he knelt on the couch as she gathered a few paper towels. His eyes roamed over her backside. His girlfriend was incredibly hot.

A sneeze pulled his eyes from her. He wiped his nose on his hand and looked down at the kitten on the floor. The other one joined it, both sitting beside each other to stare up at him. As much as he wanted them gone, he didn't want to disappoint Levy. She certainly did not disappoint him, that much was definite.

The three of them stared each other down. He pursed his lips, looking up towards Levy as she turned off the stove and carefully wiped up the hot stove top. A sigh escaped his lungs and he knew he relented. "You two better not be the death of me…"

 


	4. Big Bath Brig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is for Gajevy Love Fest 2016. I have never written for this week specifically in the past, but I've written for Gajevy Week. If you've read my other works on here, then you kinda know my style. If you haven't, please check out my Gajevy fanfictions!
> 
> *I do not own any of the pictures.
> 
> *I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alright, I don't know much about police training, so just go along with this. A lot is in store for this chapter. Could have errors, I'll go back and edit this for sure.

 

 

 

 **Gajevy Love Fest #4** \- Big Bath Brig

Levy looked up at him as his phone began to ring at his side. She chewed her food slowly, poised to listen to the one sided conversation that was about to take place.

He set down his fork and grabbed his cell. He brought it to his ear, his red eyes shifted from his plate to his girlfriend. "Redfox."

"Gajeel, listen up. There's been an accident," his boss blurted out straight away. No small talk, no moment to gather himself. "Davis is out with an injury. It's bad."

Gajeel's eyes widened. He sucked in a breath, which caused Levy's heart to beat faster. Whenever he reacted like that, it wasn't a good situation.

"What happened?"

He shook his head as he listened to the voice near his ear. "We need someone to take over until he's back. I saw your transfer request forms. Congratulations Redfox, your request is granted. Be here tomorrow morning, seven sharp."

His request had been approved? He involuntarily swallowed. "What about Eucliffe?"

His boss responded immediately. "Don't worry 'bout him. He's been given another partner for patrols. You'll continue to work with him when the need calls for it."

"Uh, yes sir. Thank you, sir." Gajeel nodded against the phone answer then ended the call. His gaze settled on Levy. It was apparent that he was still processing the new and sudden information.

"Is everything ok?" She asked quickly, putting down her own dining utensil. Concern and worry etched themselves on her face.

"Chief just approved my transfer."

"But that's good, isn't it?" Levy stated hopefully. Maybe her police officer boyfriend would be moved off patrols and into a position at the station. Where it was safer.

"Yea. I'm standing in for Davis. He's out for long term injury."

She gasped at the name as she stared. "B-but isn't he t-the… the-"

* * *

"Welcome to the K-9 unit." Officer Fernandez stated. He led Gajeel up the kennel yard full of the dogs they purchased from dog breeders who specifically do so for the qualities the officer's prefer. He turned to Gajeel as he spoke. "These are freshly picked females, they'll need some work, obviously. This one is yours."

He stopped in front of a section with a small black and tan German Shepherd puppy sitting next to her food bowl. She had a leather collar that was too big for her neck. Her tan paws were overly large compared to her body and her two large ears slumped to one side of her head, still not strong enough to stand upright.

"You weren't kidding." Gajeel said. He observed his new partner with interest. She was a cute little thing. "She got a name?"

"Not yet. We received her yesterday." Fernandez replied as he watched the puppy move the dog food around with her nose. "She's yours to take home. She needs to form a bond with you so training will be easier to complete."

"What?" Gajeel's head snapped towards the other man. "I don't have any dog supplies. Levy brought home a few kittens last month, I barely-"

Fernandez chuckled. "Relax, man. It's not a big deal."

"What do you mean." Gajeel's eyes narrowed and he looped his fingers between his gunbelt and his black material of his uniform.

The other officer produced a typed list of supplies and handed it to him. "There's not much on there, but you'll need it."

Gajeel skimmed over the list while Fernandez continued. "Some of that we can give you, the rest you'll have to pay out of pocket."

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Levy. We were not expecting this."

"Look at it this way. At least it's not a baby. Well, technically." Fernandez tapped Gajeel on the chest with his knuckles. "Let's go fill out the paperwork, then you can take her home."

He was led back through the kennel yard and back to the main office. Dispatch was busy taking the calls and relaying them to the officers on duty, whether out on patrols or in the station. They made their way to Fernandez's office, sitting down in the swivel chairs.

"You think of a name?"

Gajeel shook his head, a smile growing on his lips. "What do you name your female partner?"

Typing on his keyboard, Fernandez chuckled. "I've always liked the generic names. Easy to remember."

"Nah, too generic for me."

The other man raised an eyebrow as he filled out what he could on the form.

"Levy bought three fish the other day. I named them Whisky, Tango, Foxtrot."

A laugh erupted from Fernandez. He looked at him through his squinted eyes while he tried to speak. "She actually stuck with those?"

"Reluctantly." Gajeel let out a snicker. "She may want to name this new one."

"And you trust her with that task? The name will permanently be on this form." Fernandez pointed to the screen before him.

Gajeel pulled out his phone. "Let's find out." He brought up his messages and began to send a text to her.

**Hey. Question, what's a good girl name? - G**

A few moments later, he opened a response.

**Um. Why? - L**

**Just answer. - G**

**What's going on? - L**

**Nothing. Just answer the question. - G**

**Emma. - L**

**No. Something else. - G**

**But you said a girl name. - L**

**I know. Not that. - G**

**Sigh ...Brighid. ? - L**

Gajeel smiled. **I like it. Thank you. Be home soon. - G**

"So what's the name?" Fernandez asked, pausing at the line of the K-9 officer's name in the form.

"Brighid."

The dark haired officer gave him a look. "Seriously. That's what her name is?"

"Yea, what about it?" Gajeel challenged, glancing from the screen to his fellow officer. "It means 'strong'."

Shaking his head, Fernandez typed out the name. "Ohkay."

* * *

Gajeel opened his truck door. He stared down at the puppy. "Come on. Get it in."

The puppy stared up at him, her ears flopped to one side. He tugged on the leather leash. "Come on."

She stood up, her wagging tail moving her rear side to side. Huffing, he bent to pick her up and placed her on the seat behind the wheel. Sliding her over to the passenger seat, Gajeel slid in after her. He started up the engine. "Well Brighid. Home first or the store?"

Sniffing the back of the bench seat, Brighid wandered to the passenger door and put her front paws on the armrest to look out the window. Gajeel put the truck in reverse and swung out of his parking space. At the sudden motion of the vehicle, Brighid's body fell from the seat and onto the floorboard in a heap.

He quickly leaned over to fetch her, letting out a laugh. He placed her beside him instead. "You stay there."

As he drove through the traffic, Brighid climbed onto Gajeel's lap to stare out the driver's window, content to sit on his leg. Pulling into a store's lot, Gajeel settled her in his arm. Although the store did not allow dogs, he was still in his uniform and with the paperwork filed, Brighid was an officer in training.

He ignored the stares and some voicing their aws at his K-9 partner and her flopping ears while he made his way to the pet care aisles. Pulling out the supply list, Gajeel placed Brighid in an empty cart and made his way to the first item. She sniffed the cart and saw the wheels under the basket. She let out a small, weak bark that squeaked at the end.

Gajeel checked off the items as he went: puppy food, a food and water bowl, a handful of training toys, a brush, dog shampoo, and dog treats. He filled the basket around her with her items. "Yea, you better be a damn good officer with all the money I'm spending on you."

Together they endured even more civilians gawking while they stood in the checkout line. Women watched them with interest, a few commenting on how cute his new partner was. He thanked them, hoping Levy would respond in the same way. She'd have to accept her either way, as he was stuck with Brighid for a while.

When the two finally pulled into his long drive, Levy's car was still in the space where she usually parked. He left Brighid in the truck briefly to bring in the bags. Levy was seated at the kitchen table, her work sheets spread over its surface.

"You're home early." She stated as he walked through the front door.

He set the bags on the couch. "Yea. Fernandez introduced me to my new partner today. I went to the store on my way home."

She stood up. "Oh good, we've needed some things."

Going to the living room and looking through the plastic bags, Levy's expression changed to one of confusion. A pack of tennis balls? Ceramic _pink_ bowls? What on earth did he buy?

The door opened, revealing a uniformed Gajeel and in his arms was a cute little puppy. "Levy, this is Brighid. My new partner."

She gasped and dropped the pack of tennis balls onto the couch. "Oh my gosh! Gajeel! You're in the K-9 unit!? That's so exciting!"

Reaching out to the puppy, Levy cooed and awwed. "Oh you are such a pretty puppy!" Brighid licked her hands and tried to leave Gajeel's arms to be closer to Levy.

"Here. Take her." Gajeel placed the puppy in Levy's arms. She giggled and rubbed Brighid's belly while she tried to bite at her hand.

"Are you happy with your new position?" Levy called, following Gajeel up the stairs. She walked into the room as Gajeel took off his undershirt.

"So far. I haven't done anything involving yet. But we go to a training facility when she's old enough." He nonchalantly replied as he searched the closet for a t shirt.

Levy frowned while Brighid licked her jaw. "Wait, you have to go to a facility to train her?"

"Yea," Gajeel pulled on a black t shirt. "She's got training with the other K-9 officers. I'm her handler, I have to go too. She will learn the simple sit, stay stuff here with me."

"But for how long?" Levy asked. She set Brighid on their bed. The puppy walked around, then promptly got down on her front legs with her rear in the air and let out a half growl bark. She pulled a mouthful of the blankets in her mouth.

"I think it's six weeks. Or twelve. I'll have to take another look at the registration form."

"But Gajeel! That's a month, at least!" Levy cried. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her voice began to crackle. Her eyes reddened with fresh tears.

He walked over to her with a sigh. He reached out his arms and enveloped her. "It's only a month, and it's not for a while. You can survive that long without me, right?"

"Yes… But I don't want to. " She murmured into his chest. She placed her hands on his chest to push herself away from him, looking up at his eyes. "It will be quiet here without you."

He turned to grab a pair of gym shorts from the open dresser drawer. "I'll call you every day if I can."

Levy took a deep breath and nodded. Her lips started to twist into a small smile, but she tried hard to keep a straight face. Her attention suddenly turned to the bed, where Brighid was chewing away on one corner of the sheets with visible teeth holes. "Oh, no!"

She rushed over to snatch the puppy from the bed. Brighid tightened her hold on the blankets with her already strong jaws, dragging it with her as Levy backed away from the mattress. Gajeel's gun belt slid off and fell onto the floor with a clunk.

"Oops…" Levy murmured, holding Brighid to her while the puppy shook the material in her mouth. Gajeel took a deep breath, running his hand through his black hair. His new partner definitely needed the training.

* * *

Long weeks passed at the training facility. Other K-9 officers and their partners were there from different counties to participate in the program. Gajeel and Brighid worked together through the training techniques. There were days when the dog would understand and catch on to what Gajeel was trying to teach her. And there were days when she would frustrate him so much he'd have to take a break to keep her from sensing his emotions and react to them.

As he promised Levy, he called her as many nights as he could. At times he would be exhausted, but he knew she'd expect a call. He sat against the wall on his bed and dialed her number. What would she be doing at this time of night? Definitely not her work, she had a cut off time so she could spend time with him. Now that he was away, what would she occupy herself with?

"Hey! How was your day?" Levy cried excitedly when she answered.

"Alright. I'm exhausted." He thought he heard water on her end. "What are you doing?"

Levy paused briefly. "Oh, just taking a bath. The warmth feels so nice. I've been hunched over my worksheets in preparation for the new semester, my muscles were achy."

The image of her naked in the water immediately came to mind while she spoke. He internally groaned. He would much rather be there right now than stuck in his dormitory room for the remainder of the training. Another week to go. "Hmm. Please don't tease me."

He heard the sound of water splashing and Levy let out a small chuckle. "You're missing out. There's wine."

"Shorty-" He said, trying not to listen to the the tone of her voice and water in the background, in which he knew she was nude and probably enjoying lit candles all over the bathroom as well as the wine.

"I just got in. It's a bubble bath. I was going to wait until you get back to show you what I bought today, but I decided to use them all now." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Are you trying to turn me on? 'Cause it's working." He sighed, shifting on his still made bed.

"Maybe just a little. I'm sorry." Levy's voice returned to her normal self.

Gajeel snorted. He glanced out the window as he spoke. The sky was darkening. "Don't be sorry. You just be ready for when I'm home."

"Ooh, I can't wait." Levy purred into the phone before her tone grew serious. "How's Brighid's training going?"

He perked up at the mention of his K-9. "It's great. She's still a turd with me sometimes, but she's learned a lot of commands. Tomorrow is the day we introduce the sleeve."

"The sleeve? What's that?"

"It's a training tool. The dogs associate the specific command to attack with the protective sleeve one of us wears some yards away. Then they're rewarded with one of their favorite toys."

"Sounds dangerous." Levy said.

"Eh. I'm interested to see how Brighid does with it." He stated. She was somewhat vicious when she wanted to be. Only a year old, Brighid was huge for a German Shepherd. Her paws still hadn't caught up with the rest of her body, but it wasn't that far behind. Her build was beginning to fill out and her coat was now that rough softness of an adult dog.

"Just be careful. You make it all sound like it's war training."

"It kinda is."

"What?" Levy started. Water sloshed as she sat up.

Gajeel cringed. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. Please don't dwell on this."

She took a deep breath. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. It won't be long now." He responded, briefly closing his eyes.

He was glad that she missed him. Their relationship had grown deeper and more intimate, even with the two kittens, which were both now older and larger than before. They were outside cats, but occasionally came in to hang out with Levy. Gajeel didn't want to admit it, but he sort of liked them. They weren't too needy, liked to be independent, and never used the bathroom in the house.

"I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow." He yawned.

"Alright. Good luck with the sleeve." Levy giggled, then ended the call.

The next day, Gajeel knelt on the ground beside a ready Brighid in the heat of the sun, holding tightly onto her harness. She barked enthusiastically at the man wearing an overly large sleeve several yards down the grass. Her body stiffened as she strained against his grip on her. Her large ears stood alert, though she actively listened to Gajeel's commands.

"Brighid, attack." He said, loud and firm, releasing his hold.

The dog took off from a stand still, increasing her speed as she swiftly ran towards the man. He jogged backwards, turning his body as she approached to stay upright when she latched on with her jaws. Brighid jumped with teeth bared. Her teeth sank into the sleeve with a growl and tried her best to shake it. The man shook the sleeve himself, simulating the reaction of her prey.

Gajeel appeared behind her, and before he could catch his breath, he gave his partner a command. "Brighid, release!"

Her ears were pinned to her head, her jaws still clamped. "Release the bite!" Gajeel exclaimed over her growling.

She gave one last shake and then opened her mouth. Turning expectantly to her handler, she watched as Gajeel tossed a tennis ball in the air for her. The Shepherd jumped into the air to catch it, running around in joy at finally getting a green, fuzzy ball.

The man behind the face mask took off the sleeve. He whistled. "She's got a bite on her. I staggered a little on that one."

Gajeel smiled. Brighid was certainly one of the bigger canines in the class. It made him proud to have her as a partner. Sure, she had a mind of her own; it took two times of the same command for her to obey him just then, and she was very stubborn in her personality. But she would be a damn fine officer when she would graduate.

"Good. Can't let her be weaker than Davis'." Gajeel chuckled. He clipped the long leash on Brighid's black harness and stood up.

"With power like that behind the snout, she's likely to be the top of the class." The officer commented lazily while he took off the face mask.

"Ya think?" Gajeel gazed down at Brighid. She continually worked her jaws over the tennis ball. They walked back to the line where they started to watch the rest of the group run their turn.

The day progressed slowly as the trainees cycled through their routines. They took their lunch outside in the sunshine. Gajeel sat on the picnic table bench and unwrapped a pack of crackers. Hearing the crinkling, Brighid rose from the grass and turned to face him, her eyes intent on what was in his hands. He brought the food to his mouth. A soft whine escaped her.

"Brighid, lay down." He said with his mouthful.

Her pink tongue licked her lips, but her top lip became stuck on her tooth. Sighing, Gajeel broke off a small piece. She took it without chewing.

Gajeel shook his head. "Ain't getting another one, you didn't even chew that."

Another louder whine came from her. Her paw came up to his leg and rested on his knee. Gajeel took a deep breath and popped another cracker into his mouth, then he broke off another piece of the one in the pack and gave it to her.

After gobbling it up, Brighid watched him with hopeful eyes as he finished the rest. He unscrewed the cap to his water bottle, but set it back down on the table as Fernandez approached.

"Heard Brighid did great with the sleeve."

Gajeel glanced down at her and smirked. "She's a fast learner."

Fernandez gazed at her as well. He nodded, an expression of satisfaction on his face as he considered her. "I'm looking forward to seeing her field test. Keep up the good work."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Gajeel replied before the other officer went off in the direction of another K-9 and their partner.

Gajeel watched him stroll over to the next pair. He reached down to rub Brighid between the ears. "Keep listening. No one wants to see your stubborn streak."

With his other hand, he grabbed his uncapped water bottle to take a drink. His eyes glanced down to his phone lying beside the condensation ring on the wood. He'd have to check his text messages. He caught sight of Brighid's water bowl, seeing it was empty. Giving her the rest of his water, she hurriedly lapped at it.

As he reached for his cell, Brighid finished drinking and lifted her head, only to bump it on the underside of the tabletop. The table shivered as she connected with it. Gajeel had barely touched the phone, but the shivers vibrated against the device, knocking it to the edge. Before he could snatch it from its impending death, it fell with a splash into her bowl.

"Shit!" Gajeel growled. He retrieved the submerged cell phone. Water dribbled from it. The once lit screen was now black and waterlogged. "Dammit…"

Brighid lowered her head as she watched. She could tell with his tone that he was angry. She quietly laid down and stretched out, showing her belly.

"Yea, act innocent... " Another word came to mind, though Gajeel bit it back.

He looked at the dead phone. Now he was going to have to wait to talk to Levy until the training was completed. He wouldn't be able to call and tell her that he was on his way so she could be there to welcome him home. Though, as he thought about the things he wanted to do to her, he grinned. Levy would certainly be surprised.

* * *

Driving down the familiar back road, Gajeel blared the radio and contentedly stared out the windshield. Brighid sat quietly on the passenger seat, staring out the same window. A folder was on the seat between them, stuffed with a copy of Brighid's certificate of completion with the records of her times in the trials and the K-9 unit's class photo. He couldn't wait to show Levy the progress the partner had made.

He turned down the radio as they neared the final road before they came to his driveway. The evening sky was golden with orange and pink stripes, dark purple and grey clouds broke up the colored patterns. The air was not as hot as it had been in the past weeks. The trees they passed were now well under way with the changing of the season, and some were already beginning to shed their crisp leaves.

It had been a little hard for Gajeel after the phone incident. He knew Levy was probably worried after not being able to get through to him for the rest of the time he was away. She had tried to text, and possibly call him, he was sure. He had wished he could have taken a picture of Brighid after her timed trial. However he was just minutes away from standing outside his front door.

Pulling into the driveway, an excitement coursed through him. He parked and shut off the engine. Levy's car was there where it usually sat. He opened the front door, through which Brighid bounded in first. Half expecting Levy to be there waiting, Gajeel refrained from calling out for her. He saw the house was picked up, everything put in its place.

The kitchen was spotless except for the clutter of her workspace on the table. He really needed to get her a desk. He filled Brighid's food and water bowl by the back door and left her there to head up the stairs. He softly knocked on the bedroom door before peeking inside. His mind saw Levy waiting in some sexy outfit, and he readied himself for it. But the bed was made and empty. His usually strewn clothes were picked up, either hung up, folded in the drawers, or in the hamper by the window.

He turned slightly disappointed into the hallway. The bathroom door wasn't all the way shut, so he slowly peeked in, the door revealing the glass shower door and the sink. There were a few scented candles lit on the counter and on the wide window sills. He peered in around the door to fully view the other side of the room.

In the separate bathtub, Levy was lounging in the water. Bubbles were still present, so it didn't look like she'd been in there long. She faced the wall with her hair bunched up in a messy bun, but her eyes were closed. A smirk suddenly spread over his face.

He silently began to strip down to his boxers and then snuck around to the tub. Through the bathwater he saw her skin appeared tanned from beneath the liquid, the bubbles floating on the surface.

He leaned over the tub, directly facing Levy, and stuck his hand in the water and flicked it. The warm water stirred and rippled from his end all the way to her chest. He did it again, but reached deeper into the tub, feeling the water twirl against his hand as he stirred. Levy's head rolled against the edge where she had been lying and her eyes opened to slits.

Her brown eyes immediately widened all the way along and she let out a sharp yelp at the unexpected visitor. She jerked her legs up closer to herself, making the water and bubbles splash around. She then recognized him. "Gajeel!" Her clenched fist fell into the water with a plop.

"It's just me, Shorty. Calm it down." He murmured, and the a chuckle growled from his throat.

"Well you scared me! Don't do that." She responded with a frown. However she couldn't keep the happiness at seeing him from her face. "Why didn't you call me? I couldn't get through to you."

"The piece of shit took a nosedive into some water. It's dead. Sorry."

"Still. You could have let me know so I wasn't worried about you." She relaxed against the warmed porcelain edge.

Gajeel watched her as she moved. The top of her breasts on the surface made the water ripple out away from her. His mind could only imagine what her plump bottom looked like underwater. The sound and the sight of her wet body made something else stir inside him. He promptly tugged off the last of his clothes and stepped into the bathtub.

"What are you doing?" Levy questioned, sitting up. She tried to stifle the giggle in her voice, but she couldn't keep it from him. "The tub's too small for the both us of to be in it."

He slowly sank his bottom half into the water. The bubbly liquid reached the limit, settling just barely below the tub's top. "Shh…" He shushed her, not caring about the water spilling out as he leaned forward to submerge his torso, hovering over her. "We'll make it work."

Her giggling still remained as he kissed her. He let his lips linger on hers while his arms wrapped around her underneath the surface. His hands felt the flesh of her hips and rear and he couldn't contain his reaction. A growl made its way through him. "Mmm, I missed you."

Her small hands she placed on the sides of his face and she brought his head closer in a deeper kiss. Their tongues danced inside each other's mouths. After a few long moments, he broke their lip lock to focus on the skin of her neck above the waterline. When she let out a moan of his name, his lower self jumped.

The sounds of water splashing was heard as he rose up from his hover enough to pull her closer to his chest. He rocked back to sit in the water, bringing her up out of it to sit on him. He leaned back as she wriggled her hips against him. Her nipples reacted to the sudden cold air, hardening along with the bumps that shivered up her arms.

The water he had displaced was now well below where Levy had originally had it. His eyes shifted from her face to her breasts, then down to where she sat on him. Bubbles covered her front opening, the water barely covered her wide hips.

Shoving the bubbles away, he gripped firmly gripped her and with a concentrated expression, he positioned them until he felt his hardened self plunge up into her. She let out a soft gasp, but immediately began to rock her hips. Her moaning and the water mixed in his ears as he enjoyed the sensations erupting from his lower regions.

Her own arousal and the bath mingled together on him. He let out a groan while she took over. She rocked her hips back and forth, successfully pumping his shaft from within. A pleased moan whispered from her open lips, her eyes closed as she worked. Her hands gripped the tub's edges. He watched her with held breath. Everything about the scene before him was heavenly.

He gave a thrust up as she rocked forward, plunging deeper into her. They both reacted; his brows furrowed and her eyes shot open, tilting her head back. He took hold again, keeping her right where he wanted her and began pumping himself into her. She relaxed, then immediately began to feel the full force of his actions.

Her body began to shake, her moans became louder, more desperate. He leaned a little further back, still continually thrusting into her. He groaned. "Fuck, you feel so good…"

Levy squeezed her legs tighter against his sides as she rode on top of him, her breasts bouncing with every hard thrust he gave her. "D-Don't sto…"

She could barely finished her sentence as he pushed deeper and harder. The water surrounding them made it easier for him, and then-

Sucking in a large gasp, Levy tightened around him. She let out a small whimper and went ridged as an orgasm it her. He continued as if she wasn't reveling in a sea of ecstasy. He was close as well, and he wanted to get off while she was still enjoying her high.

Not caring about pulling out of her or any other contraceptives at this point -and at this point in their relationship- Gajeel let go of his hold on himself with a half groan. He ejected deep into her and slowly closed his eyes as he enjoyed his own high. His hand swam a bit as he held her hips clamped to his. Letting out a breath, he slumped against the tub.

Levy leaned down to kiss his chest. "I missed you too."

He chuckled. "I can tell." His eyes slipped down to where they were connected at the waist.

A clacking was heard on the wood flooring. Their heads turned to see Brighid staring at him. The dog walked a few steps closer, then lowered her head to start licking up the water that had spilled from the tub.

Rising up from him, Levy stood up. She carefully climbed out and walked to the towel rack on the wall. She started to wrap the white towel around her chest and nonchalantly stated with a small smile, "You know, I love you, Gajeel. But one of these days, you're going to regret coming in me like that."

He sat up at her words. "The hell are you saying, Shorty?"

She just tilted her head as she laughed aloud, then glanced at him before striding over to the counter. "I think I'm ovulating."

His hands gripped the edge of tub before he jumped out, his actions drizzling water over Brighid still licking up the water. "What do you mean you 'think'? Either you are or you aren't."

She let out a small huff. "It feels that way, but I've been wrong before. If I am, it doesn't mean that I am pregnant, or will be. I don't know."

He grabbed a towel to dry off. He didn't know what to say, just silently ran the towel over himself. Of course he knew if they had unprotected sex long enough that pregnancy was a real risk. He glanced at Levy as she undid her hair to comb it out. Was risking it worth it?

She snuck a peek at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yea."

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you." She sighed.

"No, it's ok. We both know it could happen." He replied casually and hung the towel back up to dry. He stood naked, about to leave to retrieve underwear.

"Would you want to with me? Do you want a family?" She asked, turning to face him. Her hair swirled by her face, the ends wet from her bath.

He considered her question for a moment. He didn't need the moment it took to answer her. He just wanted to stare at her beauty. _She loves me. She's mine._ "Yea, I do."

With that, he turned, calling Brighid to come with him. The dog's claws quickly clacked on the floor and she bounded across the hall into their room before he entered it.

Levy watched him leave, her mouth slightly open. He wanted a family. With her. Her lips turned up at the corners as she stared at the open space between the rooms. She saw him tug on a pair of boxers and pet Brighid's head with both hands. Her smile deepened.


End file.
